Tempo
by Molkita
Summary: Uma fanfic sobre o grupo Kanjani8.
1. Título

**Fic: **Tempo (Sinceramente, estava sem criatividade para títulos, então coloquei qualquer coisa que tivesse algum sentido com o contexto da fic)

**Fandom: **Kanjani∞

**Par: **Nenhum (!)

**Autora: **Molkita

**Beta: **Ninguém (Então, desde já, desculpem qualquer erro)

**Advertência: **Nenhuma, essa fic é totalmente segura:D

**Nota: **Escrevi essa fic me baseando por acontecimentos relatados pelos próprios integrantes da banda, assim como informações adquiridas por sites.Apesar de ter tentado me aproximar ao máximo da realidade, ainda assim não posso afirmar de forma alguma que os acontecimentos aqui relatados são de fato verídicos, até porque acrescentei coisas para prender melhor todas as informações. Coloquei notas no final da fanfic esclarecendo quais são as informações verdadeiras que foram usadas como base para criação. Kanjani8 e cada um dos meninos que compõem a banda não me pertencem, não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso, não tenho nenhuma relação com eles e não pretendo implicar nada a respeito deles através dessa fic. O único intuito dessa fanfic é espalhar o amor pela banda que gosto tanto e que ainda é tão desconhecida.

**Sobre a fic: **O tempo pode trazer grandes mudanças para nossas vidas. Só parando para avaliar os anos pelos quais passamos podemos perceber o quanto evoluímos, seja para melhor, ou para pior. Não vou falar muito para que tudo seja surpresa. ;D


	2. Notas Iniciais

**APRESENTAÇÕES** (para quem não conhece Kanjani8)

Antes de tudo, acho bom falar um pouco sobre **Kanjani8**, já que pouca gente conhece essa banda:

_Kanjani8_ é um grupo da _Johnny's Entertainment_ (uma empresa japonesa que trabalha com a formação e gerenciamento de jovens talentos masculinos) formado por oito rapazes, sendo eles:

**Yokoyama Yu** (ou simplesmente _Yoko_):

http://img178.imageshack.us/my.php?imageyokkongk7.jpg

Yoko é o mais velho da banda, um dos mais altos e o mais tagarela. Se eu tivesse que apontar um líder em K8, seria ele. O Yoko tem quase um complexo de Peter Pam, vive fazendo piadas e gracinhas, além de ser bem esperto, mas também sabe ser sério e sensato quando preciso.

Dentro da banda, ele contribui com sua voz, dançando e também compondo letras interessantes. Além disso, ele também participa dos programas de TV que o grupo tem e cuida do programa de rádio junto de Hina.

**Murakami Shingo** (todos o chamam de _Hina_ ou Hina-chan, isso porque quando ele era mais novo, parecia muito uma atriz japonesa que era conhecida como Hina. Hoje em dia ele não tem mais nada a ver com ela, mas o apelido ficou):

http://img240.imageshack.us/my.php?imagemucchanec9.jpg

Hina é aquele que põe todo mundo na linha, é normal vê-lo dando tapas em seus amigos sempre que alguém se excede na idiotice e nas piadinhas! Mas Hina é na verdade uma pessoa de coração grande, geralmente é a ele que os meninos recorrem para conversar quando estão com algum problema.

Ele adora futebol (é viciado) e se sai bem em praticamente qualquer esporte. É o terceiro mais velho da banda e de longe um dos mais maduros da banda.

Hina canta, dança muito bem e também tem se arriscado na composição de letras. Ele tem uma ótima desenvoltura para apresentar programas, sabe falar bem em público e é um dos responsáveis pela rádio, fora isso, ele é sempre otimista.

**Shibutani Subaru** (Simplesmente Subaru, _Baru_ ou ainda _Shibuyan_):

http://img209.imageshack.us/my.php?image0007f5hyeo6.jpg

Com o Subaru, está completo o grupo dos "3 ossans", os três mais velhos em K8. Subaru é um ser no mínimo excêntrico. Ele era superfofo quando era pequeno e começou a se destacar desde cedo pelo potencial de sua voz, mas aí alguns problemas fizeram com que ele começasse a ficar meio depressivo, passou a usar muito preto e ir um pouco contra as regras da Johnny's (ele chegou a dizer que não treinaria mais dança, porque queria se concentrar apenas em cantar), o que acabou causando sua suspensão por um tempo. Mas ele conseguiu superar a fase ruim com a ajuda de familiares e amigos. Depois de se recuperar, apareceu a oportunidade de Kanjani8 ser formado e daí pra frente às coisas melhoraram bastante pra ele. Hoje em dia, ele se tornou uma pessoa excessivamente tímida (que tem problemas até mesmo para falar com atendentes em lojas, por ter vergonha), mas que se transforma quando está nos palcos, emanando energia e felicidade. Ele toca vários instrumentos, não tem um pingo de pose de ídolo, compõe letras sinceras e cheias de significado, além de estar sempre se esforçando para ajudar os outros em tudo que for necessário nos programas e apresentações.

**Yasuda Shota** (ou simplesmente _Yasu_. Também é chamam de _Yassan _e _Sho-chan_):

http://img204.imageshack.us/my.php?imagekmyhalfnekkidsn4.png

O menor em altura é também um dos que possuem o corpo mais malhado.

Ah, Yasu é um ser fashion e brilhante, ele adora se enfeitar, pinta as unhas das mãos e dos pés, veste roupas chamativas e estranhas (ele gosta de bancar o estilista), ele tem até um piercing no umbigo (Ok... Subaru também tem um, mas é bem mais discreto que o de Yasu)!

Yasu é aquele que está sempre sorrindo, sempre preocupado com os outros (quando alguém está mal ele é sempre o primeiro a perceber), que pensa mais nos outros do que em si, ele é um amor e é frequentemente acusado de ser o membro mais entediante da banda por ser o mais "normal"! xD Ele é bom em tudo o que faz, por ser muito esforçado. Ele compõe tanto melodias quanto letras, canta, dança e toca guitarra na banda, além de ajudar com os programas.

**Maruyama Ryuhei** (comumente chamado de _Maru-chan_):

http://img146.imageshack.us/my.php?imagemaru24gl8na7.png

O baixista da banda, ele canta também. Maru é o dork dos dorks! xD Ele está sempre fazendo coisas aleatórias e sem-noção, é o leal parceiro do Subaru na hora de fazer coisas sem sentido e dorkysses. Ele é também aquele de coração mais puro, uma pessoa muito feliz, amiga e carinhosa. Dizem que fora dos palcos ele é mais sério e até o membro mais misterioso do grupo, por esconder muito de si mesmo. Ele é o que tem mais amigos fora do grupo. Além de ajudar com os programas, Maru se envolve o máximo que pode com atuação. Ele também compõe letras, dança e canta.

**Ohkura Tadayoshi** (_Tacchon _é seu apelido. Os meninos o chamam de "Tatsuyoshi" de vez em quando, porque reclamam que "Tadayoshi" é difícil de falar, então preferem "Tatsuyoshi"):

http://img85.imageshack.us/my.php?imageohchan9lj5.jpg

O baterista da banda. Ele é o segundo mais novo e costumava ser o mais desajeitado e feio-fofo de todos quando era mais jovem. Hoje em dia ele cresceu e acabou se tornando o mais alto da banda, além de ser o de voz mais grave. É fácil ver o Ohkura caladão e dando sorrisos discretos enquanto os outros fazem escândalo nas entrevistas, isso porque ele é mais reservado, mas ele também sabe ser engraçado. Como é um bom observador, Ohkura é conhecido por sempre acabar falando as coisas certas nos momentos mais oportunos. Ele adora dormir e comer, por isso de vez em quando é tido como preguiçosos, mas a verdade é que Ohkura é um dos mais determinados e empenhados da banda. Pra ter idéia, ele aprendeu a tocar bateria em um mês (não era especialista no assunto, claro, mas já tocava muito bem com um mês).

Ele compõe letras românticas que fazem referências a seus relacionamentos passados, também toca guitarra, canta, dança e ajuda com os programas.

**Nishikido Ryo** (Quase sempre é chamado de _Ryo-chan_, porque quando todos já eram grandes ele continuava a ser um molequinho! xDD Veja: http://img165.imageshack.us/my.php?image63llwk9ey6.jpg):

Ryo-chan cresceu de ver e acabou se tornando o Sexy Osaka Man: http://img164.imageshack.us/my.php?imageryo3xa0.jpg

Ryo canta, compõe letras e toca guitarra, além de dançar.

Ele é o mais popular de todos os meninos do K8, talvez por ser o mais bonito e por ter mais músicas Pops e solos de dança sexy! xD

Ryo é conhecido por ter uma língua afiada, sempre está alfinetando as pessoas e fazendo comentários maldosos, mas ele também tem um lado muito fofo, os meninos costumam dizer que ele não gosta de demonstrar, mas que Ryo é bem carinhoso e gentil. Ah, Ryo-chan tem um sorriso ENORME, conhecido como seu "psyco-smile"! xD

**Uchi Hiroki** (Chamado de Uchi mesmo):

http://img339.imageshack.us/my.php?imageuchantg1.jpg

A diva da banda! xD Assim, ele é o que tem a voz mais fina, é tímido, morre de medo de cachorros, é apegado DEMAIS a mãe (ele diz que a sua mãe é o seu tipo de mulher...), é uma "completa menina"! xD

Uchi é também o membro que esteve suspenso da banda nos últimos 2 anos por ter sido flagrado bebendo antes de ter a idade apropriada, mas os meninos nunca esqueceram e quase sempre deixavam espaço pra ele nas fotos e no palco quando iam agradecer pelo show. Eles falaram que tem que ser os 8 e que iam esperar por ele. Parece que na última turnê o Uchi apareceu no palco! - Espera-se que isso indique que ele está de volta. Ah, o pessoal da banda considera o Uchi o mais bonito de todos. Ele é o mais novo, mas ainda assim é um dos mais altos.

**Kanjani8** tem sido cada vez mais citado como o grupo mais inusitado dentro da _JE_, isso porque eles não se importam muito com as coisas que os outros grupos se importam, além de terem ganhado fama gradualmente, à medida que iam melhorando (Johnny já admitiu que a empresa nunca investiu muito dinheiro na promoção de K8, mas que ainda assim ele sabia que esse grupo se daria bem pelo seu próprio esforço. Prova de que eles têm talento de sobra). Como banda, eles misturam os mais diversos estilos musicais para criar algo inovador e que tenha a cara deles, os estilos vão desde pop, passando por rock, blues, jazz, funk, até chegar em Enka, que é uma das grandes cartadas de K8 (já que eles foram o primeiro grupo da JE a se aventurar nessa área). Como grupo de entretenimento, os meninos fazem apresentações de comedia, apresentam rádios, programas de variedades na televisão, fazem partes de peças e ainda fazem pontas em seriados e doramas.

Todos os integrantes de Kanjani8 são da região de Kansai (quase todos eles são de Osaka, na verdade) do Japão. Na época em que eles eram juniores da _Johnny's_, nem escritório eles tinham na região e os meninos tiveram vários problemas por causa disso, eles se sentiam muito discriminados e na desvantagem em relação aos outros juniores.

**Foto da banda** (faltando só o _Uchi_) fazendo o que eles mais gostam de fazer quando estão fora do palco:

http://img229.imageshack.us/my.php?imagek8baseyr4.jpg

Pronto, acho que essa é toda a informação necessária antes da leitura da fanfic.  
Qualquer dúvida, é só falar comigo. :D


	3. Fic: Tempo

**TEMPO**

_Com cinco anos sua mente tinha a leveza da inocência, nenhum questionamento perturbador ou dúvida persistente tinha desorganizado seus pensamentos até então. Suas vontades e desejos ainda eram simplórios demais para que pudessem vir a lhe causar qualquer tipo de problema._

Bastou perceber que alguém o observava para que ele parasse o desenho que estava fazendo, seus olhinhos dando voltas por todo o quarto até encontrarem o "intruso".

- Mamãe, - sua voz transpassou um sorriso honesto.

- O que está fazendo? – Ela sorria também.

- Desenhos, - estendeu as folhas de papel rabiscadas na direção dela. – Já vamos jantar?

- Ainda não querido, daqui a pouco. – Respondeu com doçura enquanto acariciava os cabelos do filho. – O que é isso aqui? – Apontou um redemoinho de cores no centro de um dos desenhos.

- Uma árvore. – Assentiu várias vezes, como se quisesse assegurar a veracidade de sua afirmação. – Não é? – Inclinou a cabeça para o lado direito e franziu o cenho, parecendo levemente confuso. Talvez estivesse apenas contrariado.

Ela riu e não conseguiu evitar abraça-lo.

- Se você diz que é uma árvore, é isso mesmo o que é.

Ele correspondeu o abraço e sorriu timidamente.

- Nenhuma árvore precisa ter uma cor só, - encarava os olhos curiosos do pequeno enquanto falava. – Se ela quiser ter várias cores de uma só vez não é isso que vai fazê-la deixar de ser árvore, não acha?

- Acho! – Sua voz infantil soou alegre. Não sabia se tinha entendido bem as palavras de sua mãe, mas de alguma forma gostava do que ela tinha dito, ela não tinha criticado sua árvore multicolorida e isso o deixava muito feliz! Agradar a mãe era uma das coisas que mais gostava de fazer.

_Aos sete tudo era realização. Cada dia lhe parecia cheio de novidades e descobertas, ainda não tinha parado para pensar no que tornava a vida boa ou ruim de se viver, por quê perder tempo com isso quando ainda tinha tanta coisa para conhecer e tantas brincadeiras para brincar? _

Sua respiração estava tão acelerada que ele teve que pôr a mão sobre o peito esquerdo na tentativa de recobrar a calma.

Cerrou os olhos, respirou fundo e se preparou. Não ia perder dessa vez, por mais que seus joelhos estivessem latejando e seu cotovelo direito estivesse ardendo agora, algo dentro dele lhe dizia que essa era a hora, finalmente iria funcionar.

O primeiro impulso veio como todos os anteriores, forçou o pé para ganhar mais força e quase perdeu o equilíbrio, mas inclinou o corpo para o lado e conseguiu manter a estabilidade custosamente.

Foi tudo muito depressa, quando deu por si já estava seguindo com estranha facilidade, o vento agitando seus cabelos à medida que enchia seus pulmões com o gratificante ar que entrava através de uma respiração orgulhosa e aliviada.

- Consegui. – Sussurrou para si mesmo e um enorme sorriso desenhou-se em seu rosto.

Segundos depois estava no chão, distraído com sua pequena vitória acabou deixando de perceber a pedra solta na calçada da frente de sua casa, mas ainda sorria satisfeito quando se ergueu.

Só por garantia testou outra vez sua nova habilidade, pedalada depois de pedalada lhe permitiu ter segurança suficiente para sair correndo em direção ao portão de casa. Gritou antes mesmo de passar pela porta que levava à sala:

- Mamãe! Aprendi a andar de bicicleta!

_Quando completou nove, começou a achar que o mundo girava em torno dele. Sentia-se o protagonista de uma longa história, pensava que todas as outras pessoas eram personagens que contribuíam para o desenvolvimento de um meticuloso enredo._

- Você já sabe o que vai fazer quando for grande, maninho? – Quis saber. Ele sempre acabava fazendo perguntas sobre coisas que estivera pensando e muitas vezes as pessoas não conseguiam entender o sentido daquilo tudo, ao menos era isso o que ele ouvia dos outros em momentos assim.

O maior dos dois garotos sentados no sofá da sala pareceu pensativo por um momento e então respondeu:

- Não sei, vou pensar nisso quando for grande.

- Mas ouvi dizer que temos que começar a planejar essas coisas cedo.

- É mesmo? Você já planejou alguma coisa?

- Eu vou salvar o mundo! – Exibiu um sorriso orgulhoso.

O mais velho riu e perguntou:

- Salvar o mundo de quê?

- Bem, - coçou a cabeça. – Isso ainda tenho que planejar.

_A insegurança lhe tocou de forma agressiva pela primeira vez quando ele tinha recém completados onze anos. Nem tudo que conhecia lhe parecia divertido agora, a sua curiosidade tinha lhe forçado a perceber que as coisas não aconteciam sempre da forma que ele esperava e queria._

Teve que morder o lábio inferior com muita força para impedir que as lágrimas que embaçavam sua visão caíssem. Respirou fundo e fez um pedido silencioso com o olhar, implorava para que as pessoas ao seu redor não o olhassem com tanta pena, definitivamente não era daquele sentimento que ele estava precisando naquele momento.

Tinha se esforçado e sonhado tanto com aquele momento apenas para agora estar olhando seu adversário comemorar sua vitória bem diante de seus olhos.

Pôs a raquete sobre a mesa de ping pong e começou a se retirar, jurando para si mesmo que nunca mais ousaria jogar.

Nem mesmo uma semana inteira precisou passar para que ele estivesse novamente no pátio da escola jogando com os amigos.

_Começou a se sentir um adulto quando viu a vela de treze anos enfeitando seu bolo de aniversário. Desejou ser notado por uma de suas colegas de classe ao invés de um brinquedo antes de apagar a vela dessa vez._

Sorriu largamente para esconder o fato de que o elogio da professora tinha o deixado tão sem graça.

Seus amigos o encaravam com ar de riso, mas o que mais incomodava era o olhar admirado de algumas meninas, acompanhado de seus sorrisinhos tímidos.

Seguiu para sentar-se e a professora decidiu que aquele era um bom momento para reforçar o que dissera:

- Mas realmente acho que você tem uma bela voz, é bem clara e expressiva. Você deveria trabalhar isso meu rapaz.

- Certo, vou tentar. – Sua voz saiu mais tremida do que ele havia pretendido e seus amigos pegaram no seu pé por quase um mês graças a isso.

Depois desse dia, ele passou a ficar tenso sempre que o horário da aula de música chegava.

_Um novo horizonte se abriu com a chegada de seus quinze anos, não sabia o que deveria esperar do mundo ou o que o mundo esperava dele, mas a vontade que tinha era jogar-se de cabeça sem pensar muito bem no que estava fazendo para só então ver o resultado._

Não fosse o empurrão inicial que recebera de sua mãe ele certamente nunca teria tido a coragem necessária para fazer aquilo. Nunca havia passado por sua cabeça arriscar-se dessa maneira, mas sua mãe acreditava nele e ele sabia que se não tentasse acreditar em si mesmo também, acabaria não fazendo nada.

Olhou ao redor e sentiu seu coração acelerar ao perceber a quantidade absurda de gente que lotava aquele salão. Como faria para se destacar em meio a tantos outros garotos, ele não sabia, mas daria um jeito. Não deixaria aquela chance passar, não queria ser visto como um no meio de muitos.

Agradeceu quando um senhor muito bem vestido entregou-lhe uma espécie de etiqueta onde ele deveria escrever o seu nome para que fosse identificado. Voltou a olhar para os rostos anônimos de tantos outros garotos dispostos a fazer de tudo para ter uma oportunidade, podia ser que alguns deles sonhassem até mais do que ele com esse momento, mas não era isso que o faria deixar barato. Não estava disposto a perder, uma vontade desmedida de vencer tinha tomado conta de seu corpo e, enquanto observava os outros meninos colocarem seus sobrenomes nas etiquetas, escreveu "SUBARU" em letra maiúscula no seu próprio pedaço de papel e o colou em sua blusa vermelha, bem no meio de seu peito.

Quando, depois de muita dança e avaliação, ele foi um dos três únicos garotos selecionados no meio de toda aquela massa de gente, sentiu como se aquele fosse um dos momentos mais importantes de sua vida.

_A incerteza não começou e nem terminou aos dezessete, mas esteve presente por bastante tempo nesse período, certificando-se de que o medo influenciaria cada passo que ele desse._

A impressão que ele tinha, julgando pelo ar de divertimento presente no rosto de cada uma das cinqüenta pessoas na platéia, era de que eles não estavam ali para serem admirados como esperavam, mas sim para servirem de palhaços para o divertimento sádico do público.

Desde o começo havia desconfiado que as coisas não estavam certas... Depois de ter passado no teste para entrar na agência e de ter tirado fotos para revistas e até mesmo aparecido em um programa de televisão, ficou meses sem receber uma ligação sequer, até que do nada o convidaram para fazer outro teste de admissão. Na época, ficou confuso, sem entender o motivo para ter que fazer outro teste quando já tinha sido admitido, mas não disse nada, achou que esse era o procedimento e deu o máximo de si novamente, sendo aceito pela segunda vez, uma sorte que nem todos tiveram, tendo em vista que o mesmo Maruyama que tinha passado junto dele no primeiro teste e com quem tinha conversado durante os intervalos das sessões de fotos não tinha sequer sido notado da segunda vez...

Com o passar do tempo aprendeu que aquele não tinha sido um procedimento corriqueiro como havia pensado, começou a perceber também que por mais que se esforçasse, nunca conseguia chamar tanta atenção quanto os juniores vindos de Tóquio... Até parecia que quem vinha da região de Kansai não passava de uma distração, o entretenimento antes da atração principal.

Aos poucos, detalhes começaram a o frustrar, nem mesmo o fato dele ser um dos dois iniciantes que vinham ganhando mais credibilidade conseguia dar-lhe alguma segurança. Do que adiantava ele ser o "Shibutani do Oeste", como era chamado, se o "Takizawa do Leste" estava totalmente fora de seu alcance?

A verdade é que as coisas haviam começado bem para os dois, Tackey tinha inclusive se tornado um bom amigo, até surgiram especulações de que os dois seriam uma dupla, mas aos poucos a preferência da companhia foi ficando mais e mais clara, a imagem de Tackey foi camuflando seu brilho e, conseqüentemente, diminuindo sua autoconfiança.

Subaru não queria, mas era inevitável sentir uma pontada de inveja sempre que via Tackey ser convidado para apresentações e programas, oportunidades sendo dispostas em sua frente com uma facilidade impressionante, enquanto ele mesmo era discretamente escanteado e esquecido.

A idéia de desistir de tudo lhe ocorreu algumas vezes, mas ele sempre tentava focar os pensamentos em outras coisas, evitando se acovardar, tentando suportar aquilo tudo junto dos outros juniores vindos da região de Kansai, amigos que fez ao longo dos anos dentro da companhia e que seguramente entendiam o que ele sentia.

- Então, - o apresentador do programa resolveu falar depois de fazer os devidos comentários sobre a performance deles. – Quem de vocês hoje aqui acha que algum desses garotos vai um dia ser um astro tão grande quanto os meninos do SMAP?"

Quando apenas cinco mãos foram erguidas no meio de toda a multidão, ele teve a certeza de que não adiantava. Não importava o que ele fizesse, ou como fizesse, seu sonho continuaria sendo um sonho e desistir talvez não fosse tão ruim se comparado àquela humilhação.

Sentiu uma mão carinhosa tocar o seu ombro, olhou para o lado e viu que Murakami, um dos dois meninos que haviam passado junto dele no segundo teste de admissão, ainda estava olhando para a audiência e sorrindo, como se tudo aquilo não passasse de uma piada e nada estivesse o atingindo. Mas Subaru o conhecia e sabia que o brilho refletido em seus olhos era tristeza.

Respirou fundo, aproximou-se um pouco mais de Murakami e recostou com leveza a cabeça em seu ombro, sorrindo para a audiência também, esvaziando a mente para conseguir agir de forma automática. Olhando de soslaio para o outro lado, pôde ver o semblante de ira modificar o sempre-sorridente rosto de Yokoyama, mais um dos amigos por ele considerados próximos.

- Yoko-cho, - chamou em forçado tom alegre e, quando o outro olhou, sorriu, esperando que ele pudesse ler seus olhos.

Não demorou até que a expressão do mais alto dos três se suavizasse e ele se aproximasse um pouco mais, até que seu ombro tocasse o de Subaru.

- Obrigado por acreditarem tanto em nós! – Declarou Yokoyama sem conseguir evitar. O sarcasmo sendo parcialmente neutralizado pelo enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

_Tudo era preto e branco aos dezenove. Nada era realmente bonito e nenhuma alegria conseguia durar muito. Precisava começar a tomar decisões e nenhuma delas lhe parecia correta. Em tudo conseguia ver complicação e começava a achar que a vida já tinha perdido o seu encanto._

Estar de volta em casa tinha lá suas vantagens.

Obviamente ainda não sabia o que faria de sua vida agora que tinha se afastado da Johnny's e também não tinha o mínimo de ânimo para se empenhar em algo novo, pra começar sequer se via fazendo outra coisa que não fosse cantar, não conseguia se interessar por nada mais, mas estar junto de sua família era um conforto. Era muito bom estar rodeado por pessoas que se importavam com ele, além de sentir-se completamente livre de qualquer pressão que pudesse o impedir de agir da forma que quisesse.

O ruim era sentir-se derrotado em diversos aspectos sempre que lembrava das coisas que haviam acontecido, e era espantoso como, por mais que tentasse evitar, lembrava de todas essas coisas desagradáveis com uma freqüência assombrosa. Mas o que poderia fazer? Não queria continuar se sentindo um completo inútil e tampouco estava disposto a seguir ordens de pessoas que não reconheciam seus esforços. A melhor solução no momento era ficar em Osaka e tentar começar tudo outra vez.

- Subaru, visita pra você. – Sua mãe falou após dar leves batidas na porta de seu quarto.

Perguntava-se se Yoko havia resolvido fazer outra visita. Ontem mesmo ele tinha aparecido de surpresa, trazendo o videogame que tinha acabado de comprar como bagagem e os dois haviam passado a tarde inteira jogando. Certo que Subaru conseguiu ganhar poucas vezes, mas mesmo assim foi relaxante estar perto de um amigo que o entendia tanto quanto Yokoyama. Ele sabia da situação na qual Subaru se encontrava, entendia bem tudo o que tinha acontecido e tinha idéia de como ele estava se sentindo, talvez por isso mesmo tenha optado por não comentar nada, provavelmente foi o visitar para mostrar que se importava e dizer indiretamente que estaria ali caso ele precisasse. Yoko era um bom amigo.

- Pode entrar.

Mas não foi Yoko que adentrou o quarto e veio caminhando em sua direção meio sem jeito.

- Como você está?

- Bem, na medida do possível. Você?

- Acho que posso dizer o mesmo. – Riu e sentou-se ao lado de Subaru na cama. – Yoko me falou que você fez uma tatuagem.

- Ah, pois é, - Riu sem graça e mostrou a caveira tatuada na parte de cima de sua mão esquerda.

- Sabe que vai ter mais problemas por causa disso, não sabe? – Questionou após avaliar a mão do outro com excessiva cautela, quase como se o desenho fosse o atacar a qualquer instante.

- Não me importo, não vou mais voltar pra lá. – Declarou se esforçando ao máximo para manter o tom neutro, mas não conseguiu olhar nos olhos do outro enquanto falava.

- Babu, - tocou de leve o ombro do menor. – sei que está sendo difícil, entendo como você se sente, mas peço que não tome uma decisão importante como essa de cabeça quente. – Fez uma pausa, como se quisesse se certificar de que o outro estava realmente ouvindo. – Você tem muito talento, seria uma pena se parasse agora, não sente falta dos palcos?

- A cada minuto. – Voltou a olhar diretamente nos olhos de Murakami. – Sinto tanta falta, Hina-_chan_...

Shingo mostrou-lhe um sorriso cheio de compreensão e o envolveu em um abraço amigável quando viu que seus olhos começaram a marejar.

- E pode ter certeza de que muita gente sente falta de te ouvir cantando.

_Só quando tinha vinte e um viu as coisas com mais clareza. Ainda não tinha segurança na hora de tomar suas decisões, continuava sem saber se elas estavam certas, mas voltava a ter vontade de se arriscar, tentar dar novos passos, por mais que eles fossem incertos._

A proposta que tinham lhe feito era incomum e talvez por isso mesmo ele tivesse a aceitado tão avidamente após passar tanto tempo rejeitando trabalhos. Se algo poderia dar certo, tinha que ser aquilo, sabia disso.

Não achava que poderia ser como os outros, não se sentiria bem sendo parte de mais uma bandinha Pop montada apenas para cantar músicas feitas por outros e encenar passos de dança sensuais na frente de milhares de fãs que só se importavam com rostos bonitos. Sua aparência nunca foi seu forte de qualquer forma, baixinho e magricela como era, nunca fora assim tão atraente aos olhos das garotas. Além disso, _New Enka_ era um estilo no mínimo interessante.

Entrou no saguão de recepção do grande prédio sentindo o nervosismo crescer dentro de si.

- Shibutani-_san_!

Olhou para o lado apenas para se deparar com três rostos sorridentes de rapazes que acenavam em sua direção. Yokoyama, Murakami e o outro seria...

- Maruyama-_kun_! – Não conseguiu evitar o sorriso. Aproximou-se dos outros e cumprimentou-os devidamente. – Também foram chamados?

Assentiram parecendo animados.

- Estávamos torcendo para que você viesse! – Declarou Murakami que parecia exageradamente eufórico.

- Se eu soubesse que 'os outros' de quem falaram ao telefone eram vocês, eu teria vindo ainda mais depressa. – Sorria de forma quase involuntária, o nervosismo parecia ter sumido com a chegada de uma alegria que fazia seu peito se aquecer. – Ah, Ryo-_chan_! – Exclamou ao ver o pequeno garoto sentado no sofá, parecendo entediado e cheio de sono.

- É, eu também. – Comentou enquanto apoiava o rosto em uma das mãos, sorrindo. – Yasuda-_san_ e Uchi-_kun_ também foram chamados. – Apontou para o outro lado do salão, onde os dois garotos mencionados conversavam alegremente.

Pensou em comentar que a quantidade de pessoas convocadas tinha sido grande, mas logo uma moça chegou dizendo que eles deveriam a seguir e ele assim o fez.

O clima da sala era agradável, mas podia sentir que nenhum dos outros estava se sentindo totalmente confortável na presença do Presidente e dono da empresa. Johnny parecia estar em um bom dia, mas mais do que isso estava ocupado, por esse motivo foi direto ao ponto:

- Me deram a idéia de montar um grupo de oito pessoas, como vocês já têm um certo grau de proximidade graças aos programas dos quais participaram, inclusive o _ANOTHER _e o _J3KANSAI_, e também por serem quase todos da mesma região, resolvi que formaria um grupo com oito pessoas vindas da região de Kansai, vocês serão Kanjani8, o primeiro grupo de _New Enka_ da Johnny's. – Olhou cada um dos rapazes acomodados nas cadeiras diante de sua mesa. – Agora só preciso encontrar o último integrante.

Segundos de absoluto silêncio se seguiram até que Yasuda ergueu o braço de forma vacilante.

- Sim?

- Eu sei de alguém que poderia completar os oito.

- E quem seria? – O Presidente soou curioso.

- Ohkura Tadayoshi-_san_, senhor. Eu e Maru-_kun_ já trabalhamos com ele e acredito que seja uma pessoa muito competente.

- É verdade, acho que ele seria ótimo. – Maruyama confirmou com um sorriso.

- Está bem então, - Johnny fez algumas anotações na agenda disposta sobre a mesa. – Verificarei isso depois, mas, por hora, quero saber se todos vocês aceitam minha proposta.

Subaru viu que por alguns instantes os olhos de Johnny ficaram fixos nele, um pequeno sorriso curvando seus lábios, como se quisesse dizer de forma discreta que estava feliz por ele ainda estar ali, fazendo parte de seu pequeno "exército". Johnny-_san_ havia expressado ele mesmo através de insistentes ligações, a sua vontade em ter Shibutani em sua companhia, algo que tinha sido um forte fator influenciador na hora em que o rapaz decidiu tentar novamente. Não poderia deixar de se sentir honrado por ter aquela confiança.

- Será um prazer. – Foi o primeiro a falar, um sorriso curvando seus lábios quando ouviu os outros aceitando também em meio a grande empolgação.

Johnny riu então, satisfeito.

- Vocês, - apontou para cada um dos rapazes ali presentes. – Vocês vão ficar bem mesmo que não gastemos muito dinheiro investindo em vocês.

Isso vindo do grande Presidente da companhia que reunia jovens talentos, a Johnny's Entertainment, era um grande elogio.

_Sentia-se leve aos vinte e três anos. Aos poucos ia aprendendo a não se pressionar tanto. Não era preciso exigir tudo agora, entendia que se fosse paciente poderia enxergar resultados, por mais que eles demorassem a chegar._

Estavam todos reunidos em comemoração. Haviam escolhido um restaurante pequeno e discreto, mas cheio de boas recomendações por parte de amigos.

- Sabe, - Yasuda começou a falar e todos pararam para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Todos com a exceção de Yokoyama, claro. – Me sinto tão feliz por estar aqui junto de vocês hoje.

Subaru sentiu-se sem graça com as palavras do amigo. Yasu definitivamente sabia como falar coisas embaraçosas com uma naturalidade impressionante.

- Eu não sei como explicar direito, mas sinto que o que estamos fazendo é certo. – Prosseguiu Yasuda. – Os oito juntos, de alguma forma sinto que tem que ser exatamente assim para dar certo. – Tocou seu peito esquerdo para dar ênfase a suas palavras. – Fico muito, muito feliz sempre que estou junto de vocês.

E Subaru sentiu-se ainda mais envergonhado, porque sabia que por mais que ele não tivesse coragem suficiente para dizer, também se sentia assim. Com aqueles sete ele sabia que poderia contar sempre. Sentia-se à vontade e tranqüilo perto deles, era quase como se tivesse a certeza de que com aquelas pessoas ao seu lado ele nunca mais voltaria a se sentir perdido.

- Eu também me sinto assim, - Maru resolveu auxiliar Yasu com seu "discurso", acariciando os cabelos do menor de forma amigável enquanto sorria para os outros que o encaravam. Agora, até mesmo Yoko havia deixado a comida de lado. – E quero agradecer a vocês por tudo até agora. Sei que ainda temos muito a fazer, "_Naniwa_" é só o começo afinal, mas acho que juntos vamos conseguir.

- Claro, - todos se surpreenderam quando, o normalmente calado Ohkura, resolveu falar. – Juntos somos fortes o suficiente para superar todos e enfrentar qualquer coisa.

Uma sensação de inexplicável felicidade invadiu o seu peito e Subaru não saberia dizer o que estava sentindo se o perguntassem. Estava tão clara para ele a forte ligação que os mantinha juntos, podia ver o quão importante era essa união e cumplicidade mútua. Bastou olhar o rosto dos outros para perceber que aquele sentimento avassalador não era só seu, podia perceber uma emoção forte ser expressa através dos olhos dos outros.

Yasu foi o primeiro a começar a chorar, como era de se esperar tendo em vista que ele não era do tipo que tinha vergonha de suas lágrimas e invariavelmente chorava quando se deparava com emoções fortes.

Mas dessa vez ele não ficou sozinho, logo Subaru viu lágrimas brilharem nos olhos dos outros e sentiu sua própria visão começando a embaçar.

Naquela noite, certamente muitas pessoas devem ter os considerados loucos. Tudo bem, aquela não seria a primeira e nem a última vez. Para eles, aquele foi um momento especial, um marco em seu crescimento como grupo. Eles se entendiam, se completavam e sabiam em seus íntimos que precisavam um do outro. Era quase como se estivessem se tornando um só ser. Um ser cheio de pretensões e sonhos, disposto a enfrentar tudo o que aparecesse em sua frente para poder alcançar seus objetivos.

_Teve a certeza de que nenhuma época da vida podia ser cem por cento tranqüila quando completou vinte e cinco anos. Mas chegou a conclusão também de que tranqüilidade constante seria um tédio. Todos os passos em falso que tinha dado, e ainda dava hoje em dia, lhe serviam como base sempre que precisava seguir um novo caminho._

Escolheu o frasquinho usual de dentro da pequena cesta, não querendo pensar muito.

- Esse não.

Ouviu e logo o frasco foi tirado de suas mãos antes mesmo de ser aberto.

- E por que não? Eu gosto de preto. – Protestou fazendo cara de birra.

- Eu sei que você gosta, mas que tal mudar um pouco dessa vez? – Sorriu. – Não seria bom surpreender usando uma cor diferente de esmalte especialmente para nossa primeira turnê Nacional?

Olhou dentro dos olhos do rapaz sentado ao seu lado no chão da sala de seu apartamento, querendo reclamar outra vez, mas simplesmente não conseguiu discordar daquele brilhante olhar ansioso e daquele sorriso que era pura doçura. Yasuda definitivamente sabia como usar seus encantos para manipulá-lo.

- Argh, Sho-_chan_, você é um trapaceiro. – Falava com irritação, mas não fez nada para impedir o amigo quando esse segurou sua mão direita e começou a pintar suas unhas com um esmalte vermelho vibrante.

Yasuda simplesmente ignorou seu comentário com outro sorriso e prosseguiu seu trabalho manual, caprichando para deixar as unhas de Subaru impecáveis. Shibutani continuou fazendo cara feia, mas a verdade é que estava muito feliz, sentia-se realizado em vários sentidos, estava satisfeito com o quanto eles tinha avançado, seguro de estar fazendo da melhor forma possível a sua parte e simplesmente contente com, no geral, praticamente tudo que vinha acontecendo em sua vida nos últimos tempos.

Seus amigos e companheiros de banda, assim como sua família, tinham sido e continuavam sendo um grande incentivo. Sempre que podia deixava claro o quanto era importante a presença deles em sua vida, por mais que usasse meios discretos para tal.

E ele chegava a achar engraçada a sua vontade de ter ainda mais. Queria continuar subindo, não queria de forma alguma que as conquistas parassem por ali. Sabia o quão pretensioso aquilo soava e ficava feliz sempre que sentia que não era o único a pensar daquela maneira.

- Pronto, Shibuyan, - Yasuda liberou sua mão apenas para segurar a outra. – Agora só falta mais uma.

- Yassan,

- Hm? – Parou por um instante e fitou os olhos do mais velho.

- Até onde acha que vamos chegar?

- Você quer dizer junto com o _Eito_? – Seu tom era levemente confuso.

Assentiu.

Yasuda pensou por um momento, até que um enorme sorriso iluminou suas feições. – Até onde desejarmos. – Disse simplesmente.

_E essa resposta era justamente a que eu queria ouvir_. Pensou Subaru enquanto correspondia o sorriso.


	4. Notas Finais

**NOTAS FINAIS **(as referências reais)

Subaru é de fato muito apegado a sua mãe, ele mesmo já declarou isso. Ele também tem um irmão mais velho;

A mãe de Subaru foi a responsável por sua audição na Johnny's. Ela enviou o currículo do filho quando ele tinha 15 anos;

Durante o seu teste de admissão, Subaru teve mesmo que competir com centenas de garotos ele realmente disse que foi invadido por uma enorme vontade de vencer, o que o fez escrever seu primeiro nome com letras grandes em sua etiqueta de identificação;

Subaru e Maru realmente foram escolhidos no mesmo teste e tiveram que refazer o teste depois de alguns meses depois de já terem feito trabalhos para a JE (aparentemente os documentos de admissão deles sumiram). No segundo teste, Subaru passou novamente, dessa vez junto de Yoko e Hina, enquanto Maru não passou (ele só foi passar novamente depois de um terceiro teste, entrando na companhia junto de Yasu);

Os juniores de Kansai de fato passaram por uma fase onde começaram a achar que não teriam muito futuro dentro da Johnny's, tendo em vista que o trabalho deles nunca era muito levado a sério. O agente dos juniores de Kansai na época era muito ruim;

A platéia de 50 pessoas, dentre as quais apenas 5 ergueram o braço para mostrar que acreditavam no potencial de Yoko, Hina e Subaru, realmente existiu;

Subaru realmente foi conhecido como "Shibutani do Oeste" e também existia o "Takizawa do Leste". Os dois eram os juniores mais promissores da Johnny's na época e foram grandes amigos por um bom tempo;

Um dos motivos que causaram a época de revolta/depressão realmente foi o fato de Tackey ter começado a ganhar muito mais oportunidades do que ele (mais uma vez, dizem que a culpa disso foi toda do agente dos juniores de Kansai) e até debutar quando Subaru sequer tinha previsão para isso;

Subaru realmente ficou um período afastado da _Johnny's_ e quase desistiu de continuar tentando a carreira de músico (só não desistiu realmente porque sentia falta de cantar e por causa do apoio de familiares e amigos);

Subaru realmente fez uma tatuagem, indo contra as regras da Johnny's, ele também passou a ter um comportamento não muito aceitável dentro da companhia, se negando inclusive a continuar treinando dança, porque queria se focar apenas em cantar, coisas assim causaram sua suspensão;

O presidente da _Johnny's_ realmente ligou para Subaru pedindo para que ele voltasse para a companhia;

Kanjani8 foi formado por iniciativa de Johnny. Quando ofereceram um programa no canal oito para a sua companhia, ele achou que seria interessante ter um grupo de oito pessoas no canal oito. Então ele juntou os juniores de Kansai que já tinham alguma proximidade;

Os integrantes da banda realmente participaram de "Another" e "j3Kansai" juntos antes da formação do grupo;

Ohkura realmente entrou no grupo depois por sugestão de Maru e Yasu;

Os meninos do K8 realmente comemoraram em um restaurante o lançamento de "Naniwa Iroha Bushi" e eles realmente choraram juntos de alegria pelo lançamento de seu primeiro single e por terem se sentido muito próximos naquele momento;

Depois da formação do grupo, ele realmente passaram anos sem lançar um single sequer (esperando a permissão da companhia para tal), além de terem esperado muito tempo até finalmente poderem fazer sua primeira turnê Nacional.


End file.
